Many different types of services/programs use contacts for communication. For example, email programs may use email addresses; Instant Messaging (IM) programs may use buddy lists and IM contacts; phone programs may use telephone numbers; videoconferencing programs may use a variety of different contacts (e.g. IM, phone, email . . . ). Accessing and managing all of these different contacts and lists can be a complex task.